


Goodbye for Now

by Giggleteehee



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Not heavily Cleon but I ship it, Post-Game, Post-Resident Evil 2, RE2 Remake, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: After escaping Raccoon City and stopping the outbreak from spreading Claire, Leon and Sherry figure out what to do next.





	Goodbye for Now

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know much about the other Resident Evil games but I did look some stuff up, mainly to see what became of the trio at the end of RE2. Sucks a bit that they end up separating but I like to think they did spend some time together before splitting.

 

Slowly Claire, Leon and Sherry walked along the deserted road. They figured there would be a gas station at some point and although they weren’t sure when they couldn’t bring themselves to care. The further away they were from that infected city the better.

To pass the time and silence they shared their separate stories. How they had all eventually made their way to the police station, what happened during their separation and how they had made it to the train.

Each tale had its own horrors. Leon couldn’t believe that the chief of the police precinct that he was supposed to work for was a corrupted psychopath. Claire was furious that someone was willing to lie and trick Leon into getting the virus and risk this all happening again. However when Leon revealed Ada had died she felt a plunge of guilt. Finally poor Sherry could hardly believe this all started because of her parents.

“I’m sorry.” She had said, barely above a whisper.

Claire and Leon exchanged quick glances before stopping to kneel down in front of her. 

“Your parents may have been a key part in this but they are far from being the most guilty.” Claire reassured her, taking both of Sherry’s smalls hands and squeezing them

“Claire and I were making our way to Raccoon city anyway and I’m glad it was us that made it when we did. There’s no telling what might’ve happened if we hadn’t.” Leon said as he rubbed her arm

“Besides, the three of us got to meet each other, the three of us survived and together we stopped the outbreak from spreading. It may not be the best ending or what we wanted but I wouldn’t change it.” Claire added.

Sherry nodded, a little teary eyed as they all shared a hug.

They started sharing more personal information about themselves. Where they came from, how they grew up. Obviously Claire and Leon had more to tell but Sherry didn’t mind, finding their different lives interesting. However as stories went on Claire couldn’t believe how boring Leon and Sherry’s lives had been.

“Neither of you have not once snuck nutella from the jar? That’s like the start of every kids rebellious adventure.” She had gaped as they shook their head. “God I knew my life was a little more exciting than most but this is just insane. I mean compared to my friend my life was tamed, I mean there was a time when,” She abruptly cut off as she looked at Sherry “Actually you don’t need to know that story.”

“Yes I do.” Sherry pipped in before Leon changed the subject just in case.

“Hey I’ve had some adventures, I had my first driving lesson at five and I’ve been in two school fights.” 

“But never dipped your fries in ice cream or lied about homework.” 

“Homework's important, why would you lie?” Sherry looked at her in confusion and Leon gave an approving nod while Claire couldn’t help but pity the precious innocents around her.

 

 

So on they went, tired but content enough to continue placing one foot in front of the other as more tales were told. When at last a gas station was in sight they were overjoyed. 

Leon had left his wallet in his car but had pick up some cash during his exploring of the ruined city. Part of him felt bad but he knew it was better off with him. Claire, who was used to travelling light with her motorbike had her plenty on her and had also picked up whatever she found. 

They had gotten plenty of looks but luckily next to no one talked to them. They supposed in some ways it was lucky that Claire and Leon had gone sewer diving, the smell kept people away. The worker at the station was polite enough not to be too freaked out by them and even told them where the closest motel was.

Together they got some supplies and washed themselves up as much as they could in the bathroom. The girls helped change Leon’s dressing before they set off again. 

It was nearly dark by the time they’d finally arrived at the motel. Claire convinced Leon to take Sherry to the room while she found somewhere to get them some clean clothes. Leon felt bad, knowing she was just as tired as he was but Sherry needed rest and shouldn’t be left alone. Also he was injured and still in his police uniform, he’d attracted more attention than her.

A hour had passed before Claire returned with cheap clothes and some take outs. 

“I figured this would be better than the gas station junk we got.” She explained.

Sherry had dozed off so Leon had the first shower. Putting the clean sweatpants on he had Claire check his arm one last time before getting her to help put the loose black shirt on. Sherry got the next shower and finally Claire. Once she was finished she joined the other two in the little lounge area where the food had been set.

Their unit came with two single beds in a bedroom and a futon. Leon took the futon despite Claire thinking it’d be better for his arm if he was on a bed. He didn’t mind and figured Sherry would feel better sharing a room with Claire. Plus it was only fair seeing as she paid for it. 

Despite their hellish night they all slept deeply and soundly once their heads hit the pillows.

Being somewhat of an early bird thanks to his training, Leon woke naturally around eight the next morning. He was going to go back to sleep when he noticed Claire in the kitchen, glaring at a piece of paper.

“Everything alright?” He asked groggily

Jumping she turned to him “What? O-oh, yeah, fine.” She obviously lied as she quickly stuffed the paper into her pocket before downing what he assumed was coffee and walking over to him.

“Did you sleep well? How’s your arm? I’m sorry if I woke you but I made coffee if you want some.”

Gratefully he took the coffee and told her he was fine. He watched as she collapsed on the seat with a look beyond her age. Something was clearly wrong.

“You all good?”

She bit her lip and looked away as he waited before adding “If you don’t want to say that’s fine but it looks like it’s weighing you down.”

“That obvious?” He nodded and waited to see what she would do.

Eventually she pulled the crumpled paper out of her pocket she passed it to him. Recognising it as the letter he’d found from her brother he read it again but didn’t know if there was anything concerning about it. Though it did sound rather douchey.

“I saw this, it’s a letter from your brother. I left it where I’d found it just in hopes you’d find it.”

“And I found it and it’s definitely my brothers handwriting but,” She trailed off as she stared into space. Sighing looked him in the eye. “It doesn’t sound anything like my brother. He can be an ass when he wants to be never to that level. One line in particular makes me worried.”

Leaning over she pointed and Leon read it again.

“‘Bet you can guess what we got up to under her extra large umbrella’?” He looked at her for clarification “What, too much information?”

“Well yes, but that’s not all. Who's the organisation that ruined Raccoon City?”

Leon felt a chill run down his spine and Claire nodded soberly as she sat back.

“It doesn’t make sense for him to suddenly go on holiday and not tell me. He’s also a member of S.T.A.R, there’s not way they’d let him off for this long. Then there’s the fact that I haven’t been able to contact anyone else from his team and none of them were at that police station. I even checked their desks, they were cleared.” Her voice was filled with so many emotions. Confusion, annoyance, anger and fear.

He could understand, without needing to finish saw where this was going and as she fell silent he said it for her. “Your brother isn’t on holiday, none of his team are. They’ve probably gotten mixed up in a different Umbrella mess.”

“I think.” She added weakly.

Leon cursed as he looked at the paper again. Running his hand threw his hair he groaned. It wasn’t over, they probably weren’t even the first. Something else must've happened in Europe and Claire’s brother was tied up with it. Seeing as there was no news that he knew of he’d like to think it was more isolated than Raccoon but if it was, how long would it stay that way?

“So you need to find Chris.”

She looked at him shocked. He continued “The whole reason for coming to Raccoon city was to find him. Chances are he wasn’t lying about Europe, if you go there you might find him.”

Staring at him like he was an idiot she deadpanned “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Europe is a bit bigger than Raccoon city.”

He leaned over to smack her with the letter. “No shit, but this is your brother.”

“Yes my specially trained brother who can handle himself. I can’t just leave you and Sherry.”

Rolling his eyes Leon was ready to retort when movement caught his attention. Turning to where the bedroom was he called “Sherry, are you eavesdropping?”

There was silence for a moment before she said “Does it count as eavesdropping if the people you’re listening to are easy to hear?”

Both couldn’t help a slight smile as Claire got up and poked her head around the corner.

“Come on,” She offered a hand “You’re a part of the team too.”

Happily the two walked back to the seat and Sherry laughed as Claire squished the both of them onto it. The three of them spent the next hour arguing over what to do next and Chris's situation. 

To both of their surprise Sherry was on Leon’s side and wanted Claire to go after her brother. She even went as far moving to sit next to Leon and which personally offended Claire.

In the end Claire gave up, knowing that she couldn’t argue as strongly as the other two since she was so torn. No matter how much she didn’t want to leave them she couldn’t get rid of the nagging worry over her brother. 

“However,” She cut in as Sherry and Leon cheered over their victory “I’m not going anywhere until Leon’s arm is completely recovered and I know you two are well sorted.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Can we eat first, I’m starving?” Sherry asked.

 

 

After breakfast the three sat down and made a plan. It was agreed that Leon and Sherry would make their way to his parents place to stay while Claire hunted down her brother. His parents didn’t live close but they were the best place seeing as Claire lived in a dorm so that was out and her brother’s place was in Raccoon city, an obvious no.

Thanks to Chris’s line of work, Claire had plenty of contacts to help her get to Europe and she’d have to play it by ear from there. 

They spent most of the remainder of the day looking around the small town they were in and brought some more supplies, like better clothes. Leon felt bad at how much Claire had to pay, she was only a student after all but she assured him that her brother had raised her to value the worth of a dollar and that he’d be doing all the work while she was gone.

“Of course I can’t say no to the occasional splurge.” She added as she grabbed a packet of lollies she’d caught Sherry eyeing.

When they got back to the motel Leon went to call his parents and ended up taking nearly an hour. He didn’t tell them about Sherry yet, knowing it was a little too much at the moment. And of course he couldn’t tell them the whole story as they’d probably have a heart attack.

Claire called her best friend after him and took a whole two hours. When she returned and flopped onto the couch Sherry bombarded her with questions while Leon made her coffee.

“That took ages, was she mad? Worried? What’s she like, you said you’d known her since you were seven. Is she a mechanic too? I wanna know more about her.” Sherry had been very curious about this childhood friend ever since Claire mentioned her during their long walk to the gas station.

Claire laughed “For starter she was very mad and even more worried as some news on the city is spreading.” She explained as she thankfully took the cup from Leon.

“Also she is one of a kind and makes terrible first impressions.”

Together they listened as Claire told them how she and her friend has first met because her friend had accidentally sneezed gum into Claire’s hair. The longer she went on talking the more Leon felt he should cover Sherry’s ears.

“How are you friends with her?” He exploded after Claire had told the story of how her friend had nearly been expelled “She glued someones butt to a chair.”

“He had pants on and that was her third idea, I told her down from the first two.” Claire defended casually loving his reaction

“I think he deserved it, he was a bully.” Sherry said and got a high five from Claire. Leon did not approve.

“One that’s not how you should deal with bullies and two no more stories about your terrifying friend.”

“Can I meet her one day?” Sherry asked

Leon went to say no but Claire covered his mouth. “Hell yeah, I did promise to show you where I grew up didn’t I?”

Leon licked her hand causing her to scream “You can only meet her if me and Chris are there.” he said as he fought off Claire who was trying to wipe his spit on his face.

“Deal!” Sherry cheered.

 

 

The next three weeks was filled with such simple, apparently normal things that they could almost forget the hell they went through or the fact that their time together was quickly coming to an end. 

Claire and Leon did their best to let Sherry be a kid. She got to eat food she’d never had, watched movies she’d never heard of and actually got to play a game. Granted it was a claw game at the supermarket and none of them could win anything but it was still fun. They even made it a routine to camp in the lounge in pillow fort that Claire would organise once a week.

They were happy and felt normal.

Then they heard the news that Raccoon City had been bombed and their reality came back to them.

Claire needed to find her brother and Sherry needed a home.

Though Leon’s arm still hurt if he used it too much or stretched in certain directions, it was going to have to do. Claire made her plans and Leon made his. Claire was going to bus to the next town to meet with a friend of her brothers and take a plane to Europe. Leon and Sherry were going to bus a couple cities over and stay at his parents.

They tried to enjoy their last night together. Claire had scored a second hand console and a couple games, Leon had fresh burgers and sweets and Sherry had made the fort. Sadly as time went on and the looming separation came closer and closer the three could no longer bring themselves to do much more than curl up together.

The morning was spent quietly as their things were packed and they made their way to the bus stop. They would have to go to different platforms but since Claire’s bus would be the first to leave they waited with her. All three silently wishing for the bus to be late, just a little so they could have that much more time together.

However they watched it appear right on time.

Kneeling down Claire hugged Sherry as tight as she dared before pulling back and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Stroking her cheek with her thumb she said “Make sure to take care of Leon while I’m gone.”

Sherry nodded and Leon breathed out a laugh. Giving her one last hug she stood up and turned to hug Leon. 

“I’ll be back and I’ll have my brother.” She told him

“I know.”

“We can have a break and you can both meet my roommate.”

“I don’t want to.” Claire laughed as she pulled away a little to kiss his forehead too. Leon held one of the hands that rested on his cheek, stroking her rough knuckles with his thumb.

Resting her forehead against his for just a moment so she could collect herself, she took a deep breath and pulled away. Sherry took Leon’s hand.

“I’ll see you two again.” She squeezed Sherry’s shoulder who could do nothing but nod as the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking.

“We’ll see you later.” Leon promised.

With a watery smile and a quick nod Claire boarded the bus. She knew she shouldn’t look, it was hard enough saying goodbye. Nevertheless as she sat down she saw them, Leon had picked up Sherry and they were watching her.

As she held up her hand to wave the doors closed. The bus started to pull away and she watched them for as long as she could. When they were out of sight she slumped in her chair, refusing to cry.

It wasn’t goodbye, they were going to be fine. She’d find her brother and everything would work out. This was the right thing to do.

She'd made an impossible promise with Leon before and it worked out, why should this one be any different?

Once Claire’s bus was gone Sherry let her tears flow, no longer feeling the need to hold them in. Leon held her tightly as he made his way to their terminal. 

It wasn’t goodbye. Claire was strong and her brother was stronger, they’d find each other and make their way back. This whole thing will end and they can live normal lives.

He's kept an impossible promise with Claire before, why should this one be any different?

 

 


End file.
